Pecados Capitales
by Andy KG
Summary: .:Kakuzu/Hidan:. Porque la única manera de describir su relación es a través de sus peores defectos.


**Status: **One-shot (completo).

**Rating: **T (PG-13)

**Género****: **Mix de algo de romance con algo de humor… no sé, es un cosa rara. :P

**Parejas: **Kakuzu/Hidan

**Spoilers: **Identidad y referencias a todos los miembros del Akatsuki.

**Disclaimer:** El Akatsuki y sus miembros no me pertenecen. Yo al que quiero es a Naru. T.T

**Notas: **¡Este fic va para mi querida Tabe-chan! Hicimos un "art-trade", yo le hago un fic y ella me hizo un dibujo de mis personajes originales (que por cierto le quedó HERMOSO).

Perdón si es corto y tonto, pero es que esta pareja no es de mi gusto realmente. :P Pero bueh, reglas son reglas, y Tabe los ama. XD Igual siempre es divertido molestar al Akatsuki… *risa malvada*.

* * *

**PECADOS CAPITALES**

**-Avaricia**

Si el resto del Akatsuki pensaba que Hidan recibía privilegios (léase: $$$) extra por su relación con Kakuzu, estaban totalmente equivocados. Ni siquiera el sacerdote sabía dónde su amante había escondido la caja fuerte con los fondos de la organización. Más de una vez, sus compañeros intentaron que Hidan chantajeara sexualmente a Kakuzu y consiguiera aunque sea algo de cambio para el sake, pero los resultados no fueron buenos. Kakuzu obviamente se dio cuenta del truco y les quitó por una semana el poco dinero que ya recibían, además que Hidan pasó dicha semana durmiendo solo. Desde entonces, se limita a meter las manos en las túnicas del tesorero sólo para desvestirlo, y no para ubicar su billetera.

**-Ira**

A pesar que todos los miembros se caracterizaban por locos y malhumorados, Kakuzu y Hidan se llevaban el primer premio. Uno era un viejo remilgoso y el otro un fanático religioso, ¿qué más se podía esperar? Su condición de "inmortales", la cual les hacía soportar mejor el dolor, provocaba que sus argumentos se convirtieran en batallas épicas, deseosos de sacarse toda esa frustración de adentro. En los peores días, podían llegar a cargarse tanto escenario como las explosiones de Deidara. Pero nadie se animaba a pararlos. No es como si quisieran hacerlo realmente. Un buen combate entre ellos los dejaba relajados y felices, y éso obraba milagros. Hidan dormía más y profetizaba menos, y con un poco de suerte, Kakuzu hasta podía llegar a pagar por comida que no viniera en lata.

**-Pereza**

Ésa era su excusa para no admitir que había ciertos momentos en que su pareja los aburría. Cada vez que Hidan se tomaba su tiempo con el ritual, cada vez que Kakuzu contaba el dinero de la valija por quinta vez, cada vez que el sacerdote se detenía a hacer la oración del día, cada vez que el tesorero discutía hasta la muerte con tal de conseguir un mejor precio... Todas esas pequeñas cosas que los caracterizaban, molestaban al otro, quién para salirse rápido de la aburrida situación lo clasificaba de "vago, te detenés por nada con tal de no trabajar". Pero en las ocasiones en las cuales Pain los mandaba a misiones de reconocimiento (aburridas hasta la médula, misión sin matanza no es misión), ellos trabajaban en equipo y haraganeaban juntos. Porque para los trabajos en los que no había más que hacer que pararse a mirar como una vegetal, para éso tenían su propia planta en el grupo.

**-Envidia**

No fue idea de Pain ponerlos en el mismo equipo. Tener dos hombres incapaces de morir funcionarían mejor fortaleciendo equipos distintos. Pero cuál imanes de polos opuestos, ellos se atrajeron mutuamente al instante (al menos por el lado de habilidades, la parte personal llegó después). Ambos afirmaban que lo hacían por el otro, "ya que sin mi poder el tuyo no es nada". Pero siempre que Kakuzu cosía una extremidad de Hidan de vuelta con su cuerpo, o cuando Hidan recibía sin daños un ataque que podría haber destrozado uno de los corazones de Kakuzu; un buen observador podría notar ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos que expresaba cuanto deseaban realmente poder tener la habilidad de su compañero.

**-Gula**

Ambos podían pasar días sin comer. Incluso a veces se retaban mutuamente a ver quién podía resistir más (Kisame y Tobi amaban esos retos, más comida para ellos). Por éso, cuando finalmente sus estómagos rugían exigiendo alimentos, Kakuzu y Hidan se sentaban en una mesa larga, llena de los más variados (pero siempre baratos) platillos, y comían hasta el hartazgo. Al parecer, creían que tragar (¿o debería decir aspirar?) dos toneladas (o tres, o cuatro) de comida les permitiría aguantar más tiempo durante el próximo desafío. La primera vez que Konan vio tal espectáculo comprendió enseguida porqué ellos dos estaban juntos. Ninguna chica aceptaría sus ideas de una cena romántica.

**-Lujuria**

El placer para ellos era algo relativo. No eran adolescentes calentones que pedían sexo cada vez que veían a su compañero salir de la ducha usando sólo una toalla. De hecho, a ese tipo de coqueteo no le encontraban el chiste. No, lo que hacía hervir su sangre eran otras cosas. Cargarse a un ejército de shinobis, por ejemplo. Estar parados en medio del campo de batalla, con la adrenalina corriendo en sus cuerpos, el olor a sangre impregnado en sus ropas, nada alrededor con vida más que su compañero, sudado y agitado, quien suspiraba su nombre con la respiración entrecortada, preguntando implícitamente si estaba bien... Sí, más de una vez terminaron haciéndolo en un embarrado bosque en el medio de la nada. Y más de una vez traumaron al pobre de Zetsu, quién sólo pasaba por ahí buscando cadáveres que comer.

**-Soberbia**

Creerse mejor que los demás era una característica que ya venía con ser miembro del Akatsuki. Por supuesto, algunos lo practicaban más que otros. Pain se llamaba a sí mismo Dios, Sasori hablaba de la juventud como si fuera una peste, e Itachi… bueno, el Uchiha no se gastaba en abrir la boca, simplemente te mostraba sus ojos rojos, dándose por sobreentendido que el planeta sabe que él es mejor. Así que cuando Kakuzu y Hidan querían alardear, no les quedaba más que hacerlo entre ellos. No era más que otra manera de discutir, pero al menos ésta no los hacía pelear físicamente. No tenían las energías para hacerlo ya que en el fondo, sabían que todas esas cosas increíbles de las que se jactaba su compañero eran verdad. Y después de todo, por algo se habían elegido mutuamente.

**-FIN-**


End file.
